joyeux noël junjou
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: trois couples... trois situations déespérées pour noël... on s'en moque... il y a du yaoi!


me revoici de retour!

titre: joyeux noël junjou

couple: les trois couples de junjou

rating: M et M et M... et encore M

* * *

><p>Trois personnes.<p>

Trois endroits différents.

Trois situations désespérées.

Commençons par celle du petit Misaki.

- Laisse-moi aller chez mon frère !

- Mais on doit fêter noël…

- Noël est une fête en famille.

- Justement, on fête ça à deux… j'ai le sapin, les cadeaux. 

- Pourquoi ne pas faire ça chez nii-chan ?

- Car ce sont des cadeaux que ton frère ne peut pas voir.

Le plus jeune soupira.

- Je sais quoi, j'ouvre les cadeaux ici, on va chez mon frère et demain on fait noël à deux.

- On ouvre les cadeaux maintenant ?

- Oui.

Usagi-san sourit et tira le plus jeune dans le divan.

Il lui mit un bonnet de père noël.

- Mais…

- C'est la tradition.

Misaki soupira et se laissa faire alors que quatre cadeaux furent posés sur ses genoux.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

Laisse-moi dépenser mon argent pour celui que j'aime.

Le brun rougit.

« pourquoi il le dit toujours ainsi ? Ca me gêne ! » Pensa-t-il.

Il déballa le premier présent.

Il plissa les yeux avant de bondir loin du cadeau !

- C'EST QUOI CA !

- Du gel lubrifiant… Tu te plains toujours d'avoir mal aux fesses les lendemains, avec ça, tu seras tranquille !

- PAS QUESTION QUE TU TESTES CA SUR MOI !

- Mais c'est la coutume de dire ''merci'' pour les cadeaux et de les tester tout de suite !

- QUOI ? NON… NON… NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il se faisait embarquer à l'étage par l'écrivain.

Misaki fut déposé sur le lit.

- Usagi-san… mon frère nous attend !

- Je l'ai prévenu que tu ne pouvais pas venir.

- QUOI ?

Mais les cris du jeune furent stoppés par les lèvres de l'écrivain qui chatouilla la langue du brun avec la sienne.

Ce ballet fit gémir le jeune homme qui arrêta de se débattre.

Akihiko en profita pour retirer la chemise de sa proie et caressait les petits boutons de chairs.

Misaki ne pouvait lui résister, c'était certain.

- Usagi-san, gémit-il en bougeant son bassin.

- Tout de suite.

Il fit valser chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon plus loin, et le petit caleçon les rejoignit très vite.

L'écrivain caressa les fesses qui aimaient tant alors que son souffle effleurait le sexe du jeune homme. Misaki suréleva son bassin pour augmenter le contact et son amant lécha le sexe tendu.

Le brun était aux anges, son sexe léché et gobé à présent par son pervers d'amoureux.

Ses mouvements autour de son pénis eurent raison de lui et il se libéra.

Usagi-san l'embrassa après s'être léché le bord de la lèvre.

Il se redressa et se déshabilla rapidement, brandissant fièrement le tube de gel.

- Il est l'heure de tester ton cadeau.

Il fit couler un peu de gel sur ses doigts, tout sourire.

Un sourire diabolique.

Il écarta les jambes du plus jeune et enfonça en lui un doigt.

Misaki sursauta.

- C'est froid !

- Arrête de te plaindre, ça rentre tout seul… ça glisse tellement mieux…

La situation amusait et fascinait l'écrivain qui observait de prés le doigt s'enfoncer et ressortir, il décida d'ajouter un deuxième.

Il eut une facilité dingue à faire des mouvements de ciseaux alors que le brun gémissait.

Il sortit ses doigts et appliqua un peu de gel sur son membre fièrement dressé.

Il attrapa les jambes de son partenaire et le tira vers lui, les surélevant.

Il le pénétra doucement, faisant gémir le plus jeune.

Son idée de cadeau était une idée de génie…

Il commença directement à se mouvoir en lui.

Et ses vas-et-viens augmentèrent, plus rapides, plus profonds.

Misaki criait de plaisir, s'agrippant à son amant, les yeux fermés.

Ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble, à bout de souffle.

Usagi-san resta au-dessus de lui.

- Quoi ? Grogna le brun.

- Avoue que c'était une bonne idée.

- Jamais.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule façon de te convaincre… On va devoir recommencer !

Misaki hurla en tentant de s'échapper des mains expertes de son amant.

.

Passons au deuxième couple de la soirée.

Hiroki, rebaptisé par ses élèves ''le démon'', et son amant, Nowaki.

Il fallait bien avouer que le brun n'aimait pas les fêtes car qui disait fête… disait famille.

Et justement, il était à table avec ses parents et Nowaki.

Le traitre avait organisé cela dans son dos, à la grande joie de la mère d'Hiroki qui se délectait de raconter l'enfance du brun accompagné de photos.

Pendant tout le repas, le brun bouda et ne pipa un mot alors que Nowaki dévorait les paroles des deux parents.

- Je crois que vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous, les enfants, il y a une tempête de neige.

Hiroki pensa que tout était contre lui.

- Allez-vous installer dans la chambre de Kamijou…

En effet, la mère avait tout prévu, deux couches avaient été préparées.

- C'était ta chambre ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, se débarrassant de ses habits, se mettant en caleçon pour dormir, sous les yeux de son amant. Il plongea sous sa couette sans lui adresser la parole et éteignit la lumière.

Nowaki soupira en retirant sa cravate et se mettant en tenue d'Adam, se glissant aussi sous sa couette mais décida de se rapprocher de son chéri pour le prendre dans les bras.

- Hiro-saaan, tu ne vas pas râler toute la soirée… Ta mère était si heureuse.

Le brun s'assit et poussa son amant sur l'autre couche.

- Tu vois là ?

Il traça une ligne imaginaire.

- C'est la frontière, tu restes chez toi et je reste chez moi.

Il se recoucha sur le côté tournant le dos à son amant.

Nowaki sourit et repassa à l'attaque, alors que son chéri se débattait sous les mains baladeuses.

- Hiro-saaaan, je voulais te faire plaisir.

- Nowaki, lâche-moi, il y a mes parents.

- Il suffit de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Ou de ne rien faire du tout !

- Attends.

Le froid remplaça les mains de Nowaki, intrigant le brun.

C'était qu'il sentait son sexe gonfler maintenant.

Aussitôt son amant revint.

- J'ai fermé la porte et je t'ai ramené ceci.

Il montra sa cravate.

- Et alors ?

- Tu vas voir.

Nowaki passa la cravate sur la bouche et bâillonna ainsi son amant dont il bloqua les mains au-dessus de sa tête, embrassant son cou.

- Tu ne feras pas de bruit ainsi, Hiro-san…

Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, les mains de son chéri lui procuraient de doux frissons. Il écarta plus les jambes pour qu'il puisse mieux se glisser.

Nowaki marqua son amant par un suçon dans sa nuque et descendit lécher et mordiller un téton puis l'autre.

Hiroki gémit sous son bâillon.

Le bleuté arracha vite fait le bout de tissu gênant et caressa le membre offert, prenant les petites bourses en bouche.

Les jambes du brun se posèrent sur ses épaules alors que des mains agrippaient ses cheveux.

Nowaki comprit que son amant était impatient.

Il s'occupa donc du membre en lui-même, le gobant et faisant des mouvements rapides.

Hiroki gémissait, ses bruits étouffés, et remuait des hanches pour approfondir le plaisir.

Il poussa un petit cri en éjaculant.

Son amant se redressa, faisant valser son propre caleçon et approcha son gland de l'entrée.

Il embrassa chastement son chéri avant de s'enfoncer en lui.

- Hiro-saaan, gémit-il dans son oreille.

Il commença des vas-et-viens avant de tirer le brun et de l'installer sur ses cuisses, assis sur lui. Il attrapa ses hanches pour l'aider à mieux s'empaler.

Hiroki plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amant, s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Nowaki le fait monter et descendre jusqu'au moment où ils jouirent ensemble.

… le lendemain matin…

- Tu me pardonnes, Hiro-san, demanda le jeune médecin en le serrant plus contre lui.

- Mouais…

Nowaki sourit.

- LES ENFANTS, JE SAIS QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT LA FÊTE TOUTE LA NUIT MAIS C'EST L'HEURE DU DEJEUNER ! Les appela la mère d'en bas.

Les joues du brun virèrent au rouge. 

- Nowaki… Je ne te le pardonnerai pas…

- Mais HIro-saaaan…

Le jeune médecin allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour réconforter son chéri… 

.

Revenons au soir de noël, mais dans un autre endroit encore…

Dans l'appartement d'un professeur.

Miyagi You.

L'homme se trouvait devant un grand diner de noël préparé par son amant Shinobu, le petit frère de son ex-femme.

Et le professeur connaissait les talents culinaires de son partenaire et au vue de la couleur noire des plats, il était certain qu'il serait dangereux d'y toucher…

Mais encore plus de refuser de manger.

Il n'avait plus qu'une solution.

- Et si on prenait l'apéro avant de déguster ce somptueux buffet ?

- Si tu veux…

Il sortit une bouteille de champagne et deux flutes. Il servit et en tendit un au plus jeune.

- Je suis toujours mineur…

- C'est noël, Shinobu! Sourit-il.

Et ainsi, après avoir fait vider la moitié de la bouteille à l'étudiant, il put se sentir fier du résultat.

Le châtain avait les joues rougies et il avait dû mal à aligner des mots pour former une phrase.

Il s'assit à côté du plus jeune.

- Viens, on va mettre la télé dans le lit.

Mais c'était sans compter les pensées du plus jeune qui s'installa sur les cuisses de l'ainé.

- Je ne veux pas dormir…

Il se mit à caresser l'entrejambe du plus vieux.

- Ne me tente pas ainsi… Tu vas te plaindre de ne pas savoir t'asseoir demain…

- C'est noël ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais.

Il embrassa le plus jeune et le transporta dans le lit, retirant lentement les vêtements pour pouvoir caresser le corps soumis à lui, faisant gémir son partenaire.

Il aimait cette peau si douce, il prenait toujours le temps de lui rendre hommage, touchant chacune de ses parcelles.

Une fois nu, il admira l'adolescent.

Il se débarrassa vite fait de ses vêtements, et s'allongeant contre le plus jeune.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Ou-oui…

Il tira son amant pour le mettre à quatre pattes.

Il embrassa ses épaules et chatouilla son intimité avec deux doigts alors que son autre main masturbait activement le membre dressé de Shinobu.

Il grogna de plaisir.

- Encore… Plus…

Ce soupire, il ne pouvait lui dire non…

Il enfonça son membre lentement, faisant de petits allers-retours pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Une fois entier en lui, il tapa sur sa prostate, faisant crier le jeune homme.

Miyagi se laissa emporter par ses sensations et il agrippa les hanches du plus jeune pour l'emmener au plaisir.

Shinobu criait, gémissait sous les assauts de son ainé qui rattrapa le membre en-dessous.

Et ainsi, il combla son jeune amant qui avait éjaculé dans sa main et qui s'était laissé tombé une fois que Miyagi s'était libéré en lui.

Ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent, comblé…

… Le lendemain…

- Je t'avais prévenu…

- J'arrive pas à m'asseoir, grogna le plus jeune en se recouchant… Tu peux aller chercher le déjeuner ?

- Tu as prévu quoi ?

- Rien… On n'a qu'à manger le repas d'hier…

Le prof se figea.

- Ça se dit un apéro ?

* * *

><p>review, pleeeease!<p> 


End file.
